


Into The Night

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: Mythical Legends [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: AU, But Marshall will fix it, Chase is a cop, Heartbroken Chase, Homosexuality, Humanized, M/M, Marshall is a Nymph, Marshall is hiding secrets, Possible will add more tags, Rocky is a Siren, Sex, Skye comes back, Tiny bit of tension between Chase and Skye, Zuma is a lifeguard, male/male relationship, mentions of break up, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: When I can think of a summary, I'll get back to you. But here's what you need to know: It's a MarshallxChase, ZumaxRocky fanfic, it deals with magical creatures, there's dancing, there's sexual themes, it's humanized, and there's language. If any of this bothers you, please don't read.Oddly enough, still can't think of a summary. Oh well.





	1. Prolouge

"What are we doing here again?" Chase groaned, head sinking to the table as he looked through the glass of his drink. His friend, Zuma, who had been staring at the all the dancers in the night club, glanced over at him.

"We are hewe, because you need to lighten up. You've been so obsess with being dumped by Skye, you'we pwactically a stick in a mud lately." He said, sipping his drink and letting his chocolate brown hair fall across his forehead as he tilted his head. Chase merely mumbled at the mention of his ex-girlfriend, and gave a wary glance towards the dance floor.

"But this is _your_ scene, Zuma. Not mine. Why did you bring me here when you know I don't like night clubs?" He asked, giving Zuma a small glare. Zuma shrugged.

"Because you needed to get out. Besides, maybe this will be good fow you. You nevew know who you might meet." He said, wiggling an eyebrow in Chase's general direction. Scoffing, the man rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that going to a night club is the only way to meet someone?" Chase asked.

"Not at all," Zuma said, shaking his head. "But like I said, you need to loosen up a bit. And who knows, maybe you'll get laid tonight."

Chase choked on his drink, while Zuma continued to observe the dance floor. After a few minutes and getting concern looks from strangers, Chase was finally able to breathe and glared at his best friend, with a small pink strip of blush going across his face. Not noticing this, nor did he really care, Zuma started to perk up when he heard the DJ announce something over the speaker.

"Hey, wemembew when I told you about two new dancews here?" Zuma questioned.

"Yeah?" Chase said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, thewe they awe." Zuma said, pointing towards the center of the dance floor. Following along with his finger, Chase slowly turned to look at the dancers Zuma mentioned and...

His draw practically dropped.

There were two dancers, as Zuma had said, but the once Chase was focusing on was wearing a genie-style like outfit, red, along with a see-through mask covering the bottom of the dancer's face. Despite the feminine wear, though, Chase could plainly tell that underneath that skimpy outfit was a guy, and while Chase never really had a problem with people attracted to the same sex, Chase himself liked only females.

So it was amazing how this dancer, dressed the way he is, manage to make Chase question his sexuality.

He was pretty. Very, very pretty. Midnight black hair cut short, sparkling blue eyes, and skin as white as snow, which was covered by cherry red clothing that lingered with a bit of gold. As he say his hips to the beat, in rhythm with his partner, who, in contrast with the white-skin beauty who was wearing red, was wearing green, his eyes sparkled with life, his footing seemly moving through thin air, and as he and his partner continued to dance around each other, each movement that they made seemed flawless. Like they have done this a hundred times over.

Chase was in a trance, and, as he looked over at Zuma, who had been eyeing the green outfit wearing male, he knew he was too.

The two dancers continued to tip toe around the dance floor, movements fluid, and yet Chase couldn't help but feel like there's something very sexual in the way they dance. It wasn't like they were grinding against each other or anything, which was a fairly common way to dance in a club, but they way slowed down their hips, twirl around, and bend their bodies in a certain way, it almost unreal and yet, very inviting to those who were watching them very closely, and oh, Chase was. And so was Zuma.

When the music ended, the two dancers stopped, hardly out of breath, as the crowd that surrounded them cheered. When the red dancer looked up at Chase, he felt his heart stopped as well as his breathing. The two continued to stare at each other, one asking who and the other inviting him to come closer, before the man in green whispered something into the red dancer's ear, causing them to nod, and walk away. Before they left the area though, the red dancer looked back at Chase, gave him a wink, and walked away. The green dancer just smiled politely at Zuma, gave a small wave, and the two were out the door.

Chase blinked.

"Wow..." Was all he said. "Who were they?"

Zuma shrugged.

"Nobody knows. I've been twying to dig out some diwt on them, but nothing." He said. "Why? Intewested?"

Chase looked back at the dance floor.

"Yeah. You could say that."


	2. In My Head

When Chase arrived to his apartment, he was still thinking about the red dancer. He couldn't help but visualize what the man must've looked like underneath his clothing, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his back. _Easy boy, he was cute, but don't get any ideas. You just got out of a relationship._ He thought, heading towards the kitchen. Still, Chase wondered why he and his dance partner kept their identity a secret, but didn't ponder that much thought into it when he began to read his messages while he was out.

 _"You have 4 new messages. Message 1, from Ryder Michelle."_ There was a beep before the message began to play. _"Hey, Chase, it's Ryder. Listen, I know you've been going through some tough times, but I want you to know that Katie and I will always be there for you. You really should come visit us sometime, Ryan misses you. So does Kat, but you know him. He won't admit that he misses you too."_ There was a laugh. _"Anyway, I was calling to see if you would be able to come with us to our little get-together. My parents and Katie's would love to have you. I understand if you can't, because of your job of a police officer, but really, I would like to see my best friend again. Just...think about it okay? Later."_

Chase sighed as the machine beeped again, playing another message.

 _"Message 2, from Jake Lutcher. Yo, Chase! What's up man? Haven't heard from you in FOREVER!"_ Chase couldn't help but smile at the exaggeration. _"Anyway, I was calling because Carla and I might be coming to town in a couple of weeks and we were wondering if it was okay if we could stay with you? You don't have to, of course, we'll just find a hotel or something, but really, you and I should hang out more. I know you're kind of bumped about Skye and Rubble dating and all, but hey, we're still here! Anyway, catch ya later, dude!"_ Chase, once again, sighed at the end of the message.

Of freaking course Jake had to go and mention that. As if dealing with his heartbreak wasn't enough already.

 _"Message 3, from Skye Denair."_ At that, Chase swallowed, gripping his glass as tightly as he could when the machine read out loud his ex-girlfriend's message. _"Hey, Chase. I know you said I shouldn't call you anymore, but...I want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention, and I just want you to know that, that our break-up wasn't because of something you did. You're a great guy, and I...well, I love you. And I always will, but...I'm just really sorry. Can we be friends? Please? Leave me a message when you get back."_ Out of anger, Chase threw his glass at the wall, watching it as it shattered, ignoring the tears that were coming from the corner of his eyes as yet another message began to play, by the same person. _"Message 4, from Skye Denair. Please Chase, talk to me. I miss you so much. I know I don't have any right to call and bother you, but...please. Please, please, just call back."_

At the tone, Chase slid down back into his seat and rub his face, trying desperately not to cry. When that didn't work, Chase stood up and began walking towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut and flopped on his bed. Rolling over to his back, Chase stared at the ceiling in wonder.

"You love me," He stated. "You love me and yet, you left me...for him." He closed his eyes as anger once again crawled onto his skin, and he tighten his fist in response. He wanted to call her back, yell at her, until they were both in a screaming match, and Skye finally got the point that Chase didn't want her around nor did he wanted to talk to her, but he knew better. He knew he couldn't, not now, not ever.

Opening his eyes, Chase felt the tears roll from his eyes and onto the pillows that laid beneath him.

"And the worst part of it all is, I still love you too." He croaked, feeling his heart shatter once more at the realization that no, he hadn't let go of his ex, and Chase was beginning to suspect he would never be able to.

Without even realizing it, Chase felt himself falling asleep.

_Chase felt like he was floating. He wasn't exactly sure what was making him feel this way, but he was. That is, until he heard the sound of rushing water and was instantly awake because of it. Looking around, Chase wasn't sure where he was, mostly because the place was cloudy with mist, leaving him confused._

_"Where am I?" He asked, getting up. Before he could move, it was at this point that Chase realized he was in knee-deep water, which made him pause. "What?"_

_"You came." A voice said, startling Chase. Chase looked up to see a black figure in the mist near the waterfall that seemly had appeared out of nowhere. Chase wasn't quite sure if it had been there before checking out the puddle of water beneath his feet. "I'm glad."_

_"W-who?" Chase stuttered, squinting his eyes to get a better. That's when the figure began to move out of the mist and Chase realized it was the red dancer he had saw at the club. The only difference being was that the dancer was full-blown naked, but Chase was thankful that the mist covered some parts of his body._

_Realizing he was staring, Chase blushed and looked away, making the dancer giggle._

_"It's alright, I really don't mind if you stare." He said, moving closer to Chase. Chase didn't move, but slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head around to face the dancer. He realized with a start how beautiful the dancer's eyes were, as they spoke of life and happiness, and a soft smile came across the white-skinned boy's face, along with a pink blush. "Hi."_

_"Hi." Chase said, only to blink when the dancer reached out to touch his face. Startled, Chase moved back and accidently tripped backwards onto his elbows and back, looking up at the dancer, the blush fully turning red. The dancer just giggled as he too got onto his knees and began to crawl into Chase's open legs. Chase's eyes went wide as the dancer laid in between them, hands fully on his face._

_"You're cute, you know that?" The dancer said, making Chase stutter. The dancer then began to trace a finger from his cheek down to his lips, and smiled. "Such pretty lips. Bet they are kissable too."_

_"W-who are you?" Chase stuttered out, but the dancer hushed him._

_"Shh, not yet. In fact, I'm not even suppose to be doing this..." The dancer shrugged his shoulders. "But you...I couldn't resist." With that, one of the dancer's hands dropped suddenly down towards Chase's crotch area, and gave him a squeeze. Chase gasped, head tilted back at the bold move, just as the dancer moved closer to his lips. "I couldn't resist one touch, one taste."_

_Chase could feel the dancer moving closer to him, nearly touching his lips with his own, and surprisingly enough, Chase wanted it. But, just as they were about to kiss-_

Chase woke up, startled. He looked at his clock and realize he had nearly slept throughout the entire day, but that wasn't on his mind. Instead, he was thinking about the dream he had.

"Okay, this obsession is ridiculous. It's not like I'm going to see him again." He huffed, before a thought came to him.

Or maybe not?


	3. Wanting You

"I had the most amazing dweam last night." Zuma said, eyes wide as he threw his hands into the air for emphasis. Chase, who had been on his break, sipped his coffee and gave Zuma a quiet 'hum' indicating he was listening. Whether he was or not, it didn't seem to matter to Zuma as he continued to talk about his dream. "It was about me and one of the dancews, you know, the gween one. We wewe both in a mist of fog and-"

"Were you naked?" Chase suddenly asked. Zuma blinked, the smile on his wiped away as he looked at his friend.

"Uh, no? Why would you ask that?" He asked, giving Chase a suspicious glare. Chase felt his cheeks heat up and looked down at the cup in his hands, biting his lip nervously.

"No reason."

"No, spill. Did you have a dweam about the dancews too?" Zuma asked, shifting closer to the taller man. Chase could feel his blush turn a deeper red and he had to look away, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, about the red one," He coughed, looking at Zuma. "We were in the mist as well. A waterfall, I think, and we were both naked."

Zuma stared at him with wide eyes, making Chase feel a little self-conscious about his dream. He could still feel the ghost touch of the white-skin man, could still hear his giggles, and Chase suppress a shiver that ran down his back when he thought about the man's blue eyes.

"Dude, youwe dweam sounds WAY bettew than mine!" Zuma said, chuckling as Chase gave him a light-hearted smile. "Still, my dweam was great too. The dancew and I had been talking when suddenly, we stawted making out. Tongue and all."

Chase scrunched up his nose a little.

"TMI, Zuma."

"No, I haven't even got to the best part yet." Zuma disagreed, looking at Chase with hopeful eyes as Chase shook his head. "We wewe just about to get busy when my damn alawm clock went off. We would have been having sex if it wasn't fow that damn clock!"

"And you wonder why girls hate you." Chase mused, smiling when Zuma gave him a glare. Just as he was about to finish that comment, his speak went off, requesting back up for a robbery in process. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later, Zuma!"

"Yeah, yeah, go get 'em Officew Chase." Zuma said, fake saluting to the man, who only rolled his eyes as he left the dinner they were in. Just as things started to get quiet, Zuma realized that he had been left with the bill for their food, and he couldn't stop anger that was coursing through his veins.

"Goddamn it, Chase."

* * *

Marshall was having a good dream. With a smile on his face, the white-skin beauty hummed in his sleep, his groin twitching as he continued to dream. Soon, the humming turned into moans and before he knew it, he was screaming awake.

"CHASE!" Marshall stood up, panting slightly, face flush when he realized he was in his watery bed, partner nowhere in sight. The nymph pouted, upset that his good dream had been interrupted, and began to roll away from the lily pad he had been sleeping on, and into the water below. With a smile, Marshall began to swim to shore, where he knew his best friend was waiting for him at.

The very moment Marshall spotted him, the nymph smiled.

"Good morning Rocky." He said. The gray-haired boy, Rocky, just scowled at him.

"You know you weren't suppose to be using the dream escape." He said, glaring down at the water nymph. Marshall wasn't phase, however, and smile on his face told Rocky that.

"The same way you shouldn't, 'Shy' siren?" He teased, making Rocky blush when he realized he had been caught, and bit his lip.

"I couldn't resist." He whispered just as Marshall pulled himself out of the water - Rocky making sure to stay away from as far as possible - and began to gather his clothes.

"You're not the only one, you know. I couldn't resist him either." Marshall moaned, thinking about his dream and how he had been so close to kissing the man, until said man woke up. "I just wanted to taste him."

Rocky shivered, a dark pink blush coming across his peach-colored skin.

"I would have liked that too..." He admitted, looking down at the ground. After Marshall had gotten dress, he turned to his friend.

"We'll have to get our taste tonight. That is, if he even comes." The nymph said, frowning a little. "He's still heartbroken about his ex. I don't think he will show face."

"That means you have to try harder." Rocky concluded, giving his friend a look of sympathy. Marshall just smiled at him sadly, ignoring the tears in his eyes as he felt his own heart break.

"Yeah...god, I want him so bad."

"And you will have him, Marshall. You just gotta keep trying." Rocky said, giving the nymph a quick hug before letting him go just as fast. Momentarily forgetting his heart break, Marshall smirked at him, amused.

"I cannot believe that a siren is scared of water. You use to LIVE by water just so you can pull sailors into the rocks." Marshall teased, making Rocky huff.

"Yeah, well, I'm only half siren thank you very much." He said, placing his hands on his hips as Marshall continued to laugh at the irony of his situation. He glared at him. "Are you done yet?"

Marshall nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Mr. Half Siren." He said, wrapping his arms around the frustrated siren as the two began to walk out the door to their realm, into the world below, and began to do what they always do.

Dance, and seduce.


	4. Please Don't Stop The Music

Chase wasn't exactly sure why he had let Zuma convince him to come back to the club. He had things to do, like getting his apartment ready for Jake and his wife so they could stay the night while in Chicago. He also had a report to file by the end of the week for a missing child, so really, Chase couldn't come back to the club, even if he'd wanted to.

Too bad Zuma wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Come on, we lots of fun the last time." He said, wiggling an eyebrow at Chase, who scoffed at the implication.

"We didn't even do anything, but gawk at two weirdly dressed dancers like creeps." He said. Zuma had a made noise in the back of his throat, seemly taking offense to what Chase had said.

"Speak fow youwself. I happen to like what I saw." Zuma said with a grin on his face. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do, pervert." He said. Zuma just gave out a laugh before taking a sip of his drink. It was quiet afterwards, at least, as quiet one could get in a club with thumping music, flashing lights, and body grinding. Chase couldn't help but grimace at the thought of sweaty bodies colliding with each other, in what was suppose to be called 'dancing'. In Chase's opinion, it was more or less sex with clothes on. They were lucky that that type of dancing wasn't against the law, or there would be prisons full of young teenagers dressed in inappropriate clothing, gay or straight, locked behind bars. "So, did I mention I got a call from Skye yet?"

At that, Zuma looked at him, any playful or slight perverted thoughts gone as his emerald green eyes harden.

"Dude." He growled, but Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, I was surprise too. She said she wanted to talk, but..." Chase bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Don't talk to hew," Zuma said, giving Chase a no-nonsense stare. "She _left_ you fow someone else. She made it clear that she was in love with him, and wanted nothing to do with you. Going back to hew just means that _if_ she leaves you again - which in my mind, no doubt she will - she'll just use the same old line as befowe. Don't let hew."

Chase bit his lip even harder.

"You have a point." He said.

"And besides, we'we not hewe to talk about this Skye pewson. We awe hewe fow the dancing." Zuma cheered, making Chase roll his eyes once again. Just as Chase was about to say he was going to leave, the announcer had once again called out the two dancers that caught both his and Zuma's attention, just as the dancefloor cleared and song began to change.

 _It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
I gotta get my body movin', shake the stress away  


Chase turned around to see the dancers out on the floor, his eye keeping track of the red one while Zuma kept his eye on the green one. He took notice how they were dancing in sync, and yet, they both had very different styles of dancing.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah_

The red dancer seemed to flaunt more than the green. While still in rhythm with the beat, the red dancer was move open with wide moves that Chase was pretty sure would be impossible for any human to do. Twirling, bending over - more than once - freezing in mid-dance, before occasionally dipping low to roll the rest of his body with his hips, it seemed a bit more alluring than the last time Chase had saw him dance.

It doesn't necessarily mean Chase wasn't enjoying the show though.

Especially when they caught eyes again.

 _Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do_  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

This time there had been a twinkle that Chase could spot a mile away. Like everything else with the dancer, it was incredibly alluring, practically begging Chase to come over and dance with him. The problem was Chase wasn't a dancer, and he wouldn't dare make a fool out of himself when the two genies are in the spotlight.

Too bad the dancer had other plans.

 _Do you know what you've started?_  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dancefloor, acting naughty

Before either of them knew it, the red dancer had began walking towards Chase and Zuma, with a sway in his hips. Obviously, this was not something his partner was use to, because the green dancer looked startled, but continued to dance anyway.

Meanwhile, Chase felt his heart pick up speed when the red dancer started to walk towards him, a blush on his face. Zuma smirked, getting up.

"Welp, don't wanna leave his pawtnew alone. Good luck Chase!" Zuma said, going onto the dancefloor with the green dancer. The dancer looked pleased and gladly had Zuma as his partner, just as the red dancer began to straddled his waist.

It took everything in Chase's power not to get a boner as he looked up in the eyes of the dancer, who, as Chase could tell, was smiling down at him.

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play  
We're hand to hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

The dancer just kept smiling, even when he began to grind down on Chase's crotch. This movement caught the police officer off guard, and a loud moan echoed with the music, just as the dancer placed his hands beside Chase's head on both side of the table.

 _I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_  
Dj, let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

The dancer pulled off the cloth that hid his smile, and began to kiss softly on Chase's neck, still grinding down on Chase's now ever-growing erection. There was a flush coming across his cheeks just as the dancer lean over to whisper something in Chase's ear.

"You're a lot sexier than I'd imagine you would be." Chase stilled at that, slowly looking over at the dancer. The dancer smiled back at him, hand now traveling down his stomach. Chase couldn't stop the trembles as long fingers went down, down, down, until they got to his belt, and grabbed tightly. Chase licked his lips, nervously, and looked into the eyes of the mischievous dancer on top of him. He had open his mouth to speak, but words were caught in his throat as the dancer teasingly dripped his fingers into his pants, now rocking his hips in motion with the music.

 _I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_  
Dj, let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

"You feel so good," He heard the dancer muttered, fingers dipping into his boxers to play with his hair. Chase bit his lip, the blush continuing to color his face. "So much more than I'd originally thought. Gods, you're so big."

"A-ah," Chase gasped, looking up at the dancer, who was also flushed just as much as Chase was. Chase was keening in the back of his throat. The dancer smiled.

"More. I need," The dancer gasped, grinding particularly hard on Chase's erection. Chase let out a strangle cry as his hips jutted forward, making the dancer gasp softly, closing his eyes as the blush on his face became darker. "Yeah, that's it. That's the spot."

Chase wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

Looking down, the dancer smiled sadly.

"I want more, but I have to go. But, please come back soon." He said, leaning forwards to plant a kiss on Chase's lips. Chase felt his eyes lowered in response, but before the dancer could pull away, Chase grabbed him firmly from the back of his head, and began kissing him thoroughly. The dancer moaned, opening his mouth as Chase willingly explored it, hands exploring each other's body.

But, that's where it all ended. Because, the dancer pulled away, looked down at Chase with a soft smile, and got up from his lap. It was easy to tell he had been turned on by his actions, considering that the genie's pants did little to conceal the evidence.

"W-wait," Chase croaked out, reaching out a hand, but the dancer had already began to leave. Just like that, the dancer's presence was placed by Zuma, who looked a bit smug and a little bit flush as well.

"Goddamn, the gween one could kiss. A little shy, though, but...you okay, dude?" Zuma asked, giving Chase a once over. Chase, meanwhile, continued to watch the red dancer dance, but as soon as the song ended, both of them were already walking away from the club. "Chase?"

"Fine, but Zuma, I HAVE to know who was that guy?" Chase asked, looking at Zuma with begging eyes. The chocolate haired man shrugged his shoulders and Chase looked down at his erection, one caused by one, sexy as hell red dancer.

Looks like it's just Chase's hand tonight.


	5. Zuma And The Annoying Alarm Clock Part I

_Zuma could only stare at the boy in front of him, who was blushing deeply, looking away from Zuma's intense stare shyly._

_The gray-haired boy had to be an inch shorter than him, wearing a green kimono that hung loosely from his shoulder, looking like a size too big for him._

_But Zuma liked it. Hell, more than, judging by how his eyes roamed all over the shorter male's body._

_Biting his lip, the boy began to speak, only to be cut off when Zuma pounced on him, a soft cry of surprise escaping his lips. The movement had caused the kimono to slip even further down the boy's body, revealing his peach-color skin to Zuma, who can only grin when he realized the boy's blush didn't just cover his face, but his body as well._

_The boy squirmed, before wrapping his arms around Zuma's neck, bringing him down to kiss him. Zuma happily accepted this, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth, making the younger moan, just as Zuma began to caress the boy's hair._

_Zuma had always wondered why the boy had gray hair, for someone so young, but decided not to ask it. The last time Zuma asked anything about the boy, he looked very uncomfortable, so Zuma decided to hold off on the questions for now._

_Which Zuma had found that that was a very good thing, because instead of asking and telling each other's backstories, Zuma had found himself a handful of wonderful, peach skin, begging to be touched, marked, and gold eyes that shyly looked away from him are now glowing in pleasure._

_Zuma loved his dreams, he really did._

_A sharp intake was heard from the boy as Zuma began to suck hard on his neck, hands smoothing over the boy's flat stomach and nipples. As Zuma licked and teased him, the boy slowly began to pull his legs apart, allowing Zuma to access more parts of him. The darker skin male was glad for that, as his hand had slipped down in between his legs, and cupped his balls gently, causing the boy to gasp softly once again._

_Pulling away, Zuma looked down at the boy, eyes half-lidded. The boy was flush from the face down, panting softly, yet his golden-color eyes begged for more, looking up at Zuma pleadingly._

_"You awe so cute." He whispered, nibbling on the boy's ear. The boy blushed once again, moaning as he thrust softly into Zuma's hand, the other holding him steadily. The boy liked this. He liked being held while receiving pleasure, and so, he brought Zuma's face around and began to kiss him once more. The two were like this for a couple of minutes, before Zuma began to urgently rub him a bit more faster, and a bit more harder._

_Because of this, the boy broke the kiss, but Zuma wasn't having it, and quickly covered his mouth with his own. The boy let out a muffle cry, hands on Zuma's shoulders, as the man began to rock both of them higher and higher. Tears started spring in the boy's eyes, and before long, he let out what would be considered a muffle whine as he came inside of Zuma's hand._

_Breaking away from the kiss, Zuma looked down at his hand, smiled, and began to lick the white juice off his hand. He hadn't known that the boy was looking at him while doing so, which caused his dick to twitch in response. Getting to his pinky, Zuma smiled and looked back at the boy, only to discover that the boy was in between his legs, red painted across his face, as he looked at Zuma's member._

_Zuma felt himself twitch and harden in response._

_"Y-you don't have to," He muttered, but the boy looked at him with a smile on his face, eyes glittered with happiness._

_"I want to." He said, and Zuma couldn't deny what the boy wanted. So, the dark skin male open his legs further, excitement running in his veins, as the boy got a closer look down there. At first, he had seemed hesitate, as if unsure what to do, but then the boy open his mouth and gave the head of Zuma's member a little lick._

_"Sweet Jesus have mercy!" Zuma groaned, titling his head back as the boy giggled. Encouraged by the comment, the boy continued to lick him, each stroke getting braver and braver, leaving Zuma panting. He had to force the urge to take the boy's head and slam him down on his dick away, because clearly, the boy had never done that before, and Zuma was no brute._

_But, Jesus, his tongue..._

_As the boy got the confidence, feeling like he was ready, the boy open his mouth wider and-_

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP!_ **

Zuma woke up, startled by the noise. Looking around, he took notice that he was in his bedroom - alone - in his house - alone - and that everything he had been thinking about, had been a dream.

Damn it.

Zuma gave the alarm clock an annoyed stare, as if that was somehow going to tell the thing to shut up. It never did, and Zuma let out a disappointed sigh, before slamming his fist down on the snooze button.

Some days, Zuma wished he never woke up.

* * *

"No wunning awound the pool!" Zuma shouted, giving the kids a slight glare. With a sheepish grin, the kids nodded and stopped running, but instead, began to walk towards their destination.

To say Zuma was in a foul mood was an understatement.

Still pissed about being woken up from a very pleasant dream, Zuma had decided he wasn't going to be a very nice person today, and his co-workers took notice and moved out of his way. Typically, Zuma wasn't the guy that got pissed off very easily, in fact, most would say it was rare. Zuma had a chillax attitude about himself that people took notice and admired, and it wasn't exactly easy to make the guy mad.

But this day had proven that Zuma was indeed a human, because now the guy had been snapping at kids - sometimes unfairly - almost all day.

Zuma was lucky his boss liked him so much, he would have been fired otherwise.

With a sigh, Zuma lean back onto his seat, staring at the people in the pool with a bored expression. Suddenly, a soft humming was heard, causing Zuma to blink. The voice sounded very pretty, and he almost didn't notice he was relaxing until he'd felt the tension in his shoulders was almost gone. Zuma began to smile, eyes slightly droopy, as he continued listening to the humming.

He hadn't notice a familiar stranger wearing a green hoodie walking pass the public pool he was working with.


	6. Learning How To Breathe

Chase was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

He...had been so close to the dancer. His skin felt just as soft as he'd imagine it to be in his dream, and dancer had been a lot more bold too, begging and whining for Chase, looking at him with pleading eyes as he sang beautifully in the cop's ear.

Chase felt himself twitch.

But...just as suddenly, the dancer had went away, and it left Chase wanting more, _craving_ for more. There was a burn in the back of his throat when he remembered the dancer on top of him, practically dry humping him, and he could feel his fingers twitch as the urge to touch his skin came back. The dancer looked so good, so irresistible, and Chase had to wonder if Skye had ever made him feel this way before, made him ache in a way that Chase wasn't completely satisfied with, and even dared him to finish what she had started. He honestly couldn't remember the last time Skye had done that to him, and he was surprise to know that a male was doing something better than his ex-girlfriend did, since Chase wasn't exactly sure if he was attracted to males or not.

So far, the red dancer was the only guy Chase liked.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the door, startling him from his wandering mind, and got up to open the door. He smiled when he saw Jake and his wife, Carla.

"Hey, Chase! Long time no see!" Jake said, giving the police officer a hug. Chase smiled and returned it, moving out the way as he and Carla stepped into the apartment, along with their things.

"Hi Jake, Carla. It's been a while, huh?" Chase said with a gentle smile on his face. Carla returned the smile.

"It has." She said.

"So, what's up, Chase? How's life in the big city?" Jake asked as Carla went into the kitchen. Chase shrugged his shoulders he and Jake carried their supply into an empty bedroom down the hall from his own.

"It's quite alright, should be getting a promotion soon, or at least, that's what the chief says." Chase said. Jake nodded his head in understanding. "How are things back at the mountains? Is Everest okay?"

"Things have been awesome! Got more and more people coming, and the pay's getting pretty high. So all in all, I wouldn't leave it for the world!" Jake said, chuckling as Chase smiled. "As for Everest, she'd left. She found the love of her life, and decided to go with him to Hollywood."

"Really? But Everest loved the Mountains! I thought she wouldn't leave the snow for anything!" Chase said, blinking in surprise at the thought of one of his oldest friends doing something else instead. "Who is this guy?"

"The name's Bruno, maybe you heard of him? Plays in tons of movies, usually the secondary character?" When Chase nodded, Jake continued. "Anyway, he and his crew had decided to do a movie in Adventure Bay and that's how Everest met him. I'm telling ya, she had hearts all over because she wouldn't stop talking about him." Jake chuckled at the memory of the blue-haired girl. "They had gotten close with the amount of time they've spent in Adventure Bay. When it was time to go, Bruno had asked her if she wanted to travel back to Hollywood with him. She didn't even hesitate, she'd left."

"Huh. Sounds like someone I use to know." Chase said before he could stop himself. There was brief pause in the air, awkward, and Jake looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Chase, I'm so sorry for what Skye did to you. When I had left that message, it didn't occur to me that I was opening an wound. I...I don't want to bring it up again." Jake said, but Chase shook his head.

"It's alright, Jake. It's been two years since then, I think it's time for me to move on anyway." He said. Jake smiled sadly.

"Have you?" He asked. Chase didn't grace him with an answer. He knew Jake was open-minded about homosexuals, but what was he going to tell him? I met a guy at a club who's making me question my sexuality? And every time we met, we're basically groping each other instead of going out and asking questions like normal people who are infatuated with each other?

"I'm not sure. With my job being as stressful as it is, I haven't had the time to find anyone else." Which is why Zuma had continued to take him down to that damn club. Which is why Chase keeps jerking himself off at night whenever he saw the dancer.

"You really should. You're a great guy, Chase, anyone would be lucky to have you." Jake said as he and Chase stepped into the living room and saw Carla had made a full meal for them. Chase blinked.

"Carla-"

"I know what you're going to say, Chase, and the answer is I wanted to. I saw those instant ramen in the cabin and leftover take-outs in the frig. You haven't been taking care of yourself lately." Carla said with a small frown on her face, but only for a split second before it turned into a smile. "It is my honor to cook for you, Chase. You've already taken us in for the week, it's the least we can do to pay you."

Chase swallowed, biting his lip.

"T-thanks, Carla." He said. Carla smiled.

"Come, let us eat, shall we?"

* * *

Later that night, Chase was twisting and turning in his bed, face flush.

_The white skin beauty began licking his stomach, tongue dancing along the rigid muscles, enjoying the way the officer was squirming underneath his touches. It made the dancer smile when he realize that the man was completely under his control, wanting him just as much as he did. Judging by the hard shaft that was poking against his own flat yet smooth stomach, the want was so much more._

_"Please," He heard the man choke, hands digging into the midnight black hair below him. The dancer planted soft kisses onto his stomach before moving downwards, until he came face to face with the man's cock. Licking his lips, the dancer looked at the man with eager eyes, before opening his mouth and took him deep. Chase let out a loud groan when his cock hit the back of the dancer's throat, resisting the urge to thrust forward._

_Panting, Chase looked down at the dancer, who was sliding backwards on the balls of his feet, cheeks hallowed as he sucked him hard. Pulling away slightly, the dancer began to dance with Chase's head, before going back down on him, hands holding the police steady so he didn't buck._

_"Oh fuck!" Chase screamed, feeling the dancer's tongue swerve around his cock playfully, just as the dancer pulled back again. With a soft humming, the dancer looked up at Chase, teasingly scrapping the skin with his teeth, as his one of his hands, one that wasn't holding Chase down, began to play with his sac. Chase wiggled and whine, wanting to take control, but knew he couldn't. Not now._

_With a pop, the dancer looked at Chase, the hand on his waist now moving to his dick and began to stroke him._

_"Cum," He whispered, feeling Chase tighten in response. "I want to see you cum."_

_Chase couldn't hold back, and with a cry, Chase came into the dancer's awaiting mouth and face._

Chase woke up with a jump, eyes wide. It was at this moment that Chase felt his sheets stain and sticky, and couldn't help but groan when he realize what it was.

He wasn't sure if him washing his sheets when he has company over was a good thing or bad.


	7. The Art Of Seduction

Marshall hummed, a smile on his face while walking around the forest, getting dressed. Rocky had been in the background, giving his friend an wary look as he moved about. The silence between them - besides Marshall's humming - lasted about a couple of seconds before Rocky spoke up.

"You used the dream escape again." He said, to which Marshall hummed longer, twirling around, before stopping by his wooden dresser.

"So did you." Marshall countered, smiling as Rocky blushed and shifted on his feet, nervously.

"Yes, well," Rocky didn't say anything else. Marshall continued getting dressed and when he was done, walked towards the pond with a brush in his hand, and prepared to brush his hair.

"You've also started singing." Marshall commented, making Rocky, who had his head towards the ground, look up and frowned slightly.

"He seemed upset since we've got interrupted. I wanted to calm him down." He said, moving closer to Marshall, but still far away from the water. Marshall didn't say anything, and as soon as he was finished with his hair, he stood up and faced Rocky.

"You must really like him." Marshall said, the light and airy smile on his face remaining. Rocky couldn't help but smile back, despite the blush on his face.

"Yeah. He seems nice, if not a little horny at times." Rocky said, his face turning pink when he heard the nymph chuckle. Marshall just stared at his friend for a long time before moving away, towards a tree with beautiful flowers blossoming on it.

"I'm thinking I should follow him today." He said. Rocky frowned.

"You can't. You know you can't." The gray-haired siren said, giving his friend a stern glare. Marshall paid it no mind as he reached over and grabbed the flower, placing it in his hair.

"But Rocky, I'm tired of using the dream escape as the only means to communicate with him!" Marshall whined, turning around to face the siren. "I've gotten a taste of him, and now I want more. I want to be with him, Rocky. He's my mate."

"I know, Marshall, I know," Rocky said, holding his hands up. "I feel the same way with Zuma, but you know you won't be able to follow him. You're still bind to this place and you cannot leave the forest. Did you forget you're a Naiad? You're not suppose to be leaving the forest as it is."

"I didn't forget, Rocky," Marshall growled, glaring at the siren. "I know I've been cursed to live this shallow life, with or without a mate. I know that the very moment I step out of the water, or the forest in general, there's a risk of me dying. But, there's a greater risk of me becoming one those Naiads just because I don't have a mate. I am not a whore, Rocky. I have someone in my life that means something to me, and I want him."

Rocky didn't say anything, as he knew Marshall hated the life he lived, and wish there was some way to cheer him up.

"You're lucky. You're able to walk among the humans without repercussions."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I'm lucky, Marshall." Rocky snapped, glaring at him. "Did you forget that the very moment I told my family that I didn't like what they were doing, what WE were doing, I was forced to live on land, without my voice? My singing voice? The only thing that's supposedly attractive about me?"

"That's not true," Marshall said, frowning. "You're a great guy, Rocky, and so what if you can't sing anymore? I don't think Zuma cares either way, right? He still...likes you, right?"

At the mention of his mate, Rocky blushed.

"But, it's because of him, that I am able to again, as croaked as it sounds." He said, looking down at the ground with tears in his eyes. Marshall sighed.

"We're not making our situations any easier by placing blame and pointing fingers," Marshall said, giving Rocky a look of understanding. "We just have to do what we think it's right. Right now, I feel as though I should meet Chase properly. I have to."

"How long do you think you'll last without going back to the forest?" Rocky muttered, still looking at the ground. Marshall sighed and smiled sadly, before giving Rocky a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"We're about to find out."

* * *

Chase blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he blinked for the third time.

The officer still couldn't believe it as he looked down at the man in a long, red, T-shit that swallowed him whole, and nothing else. The man had beautiful white skin - the type of skin he had dreamed about over and over - and midnight black hair with that accompany it with a strange, yet beautiful blue flower. There was a slight pink coloring in his cheeks just as the man open his eyes, and Chase found himself swimming in blue.

He looked just like the dancer Chase was infatuated with.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked, squatting so he can take a closer look at the boy. The scent of salt, wood, and grass filled Chase's nose, and the police officer had to wonder how did the boy get such a unique smell. The man shifted, and Chase couldn't help but glance at the man's legs, blushing when he realized that the shirt was literally the only thing he had. _Did he get kicked out somewhere?_ Chase thought.

"I-I'm fine," He stuttered, using both hands to push himself up. Chase couldn't help but glance at him from all over, both out of concern and a little bit of attraction. The boy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, causing the T-shirt to inch higher, revealing more of his legs, which, needless to say, caught Chase's attention as well.

The officer had a hard time focusing.

"D-do you know where the shelters are?" The boy asked, looking at Chase with pleading blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had been pleading for Chase for something else other than a home.

 _Get your head in the game, Chase! This boy is probably homeless, and you want to fuck him!_ He thought, shaking his head. Taking this as a 'no' to his question, the boy frowned, lowering his eyelids, his bottom lip jittered out in a pout. Chase could only stare.

"O-oh." He said, and was just about to walk away when Chase called out to him.

"W-wait! If you don't have a place to go, you're always welcome to staying me." Chase offered, only to smack himself in the head. _You don't have enough room!_ His inner thoughts screamed, but it was already too late. The boy looked at him with happiness in his eyes.

"Really? Oh thank you, Mr. Officer! But, wait, won't you get in trouble for this?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side, black hair brushing against his forehead. Chase stared at him, thinking he was absolutely adorable, but cleared his throat, as if to dispel the thought.

"I'm sure the station will understand. Though, I must warn you, I already have company over, so if you're willing to share a bed with me then-" It was at this point, Chase realized what he had just said, and felt his face burn. Meanwhile, the boy just smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. Thank you again, Officer!" The boy said, and went up to hug Chase. Chase awkwardly returned the hug, trying in vain to get his heart to beat normally, when he realize he could _feel_ the boy's cock against his thigh, and, looking down, realize the shirt barely covered his ass.

Oh boy.


	8. Move Me On My Way To You

"So, you just got him off the streets?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow as he and his wife looked at the boy behind Chase. Said boy glance shyly at them as he scooted closer to the police officer, and grabbed a hold of his hand. Chase instantly tighten the hold, all the while, fighting off the blush that dared creep upon his face when he felt the boy's body heat and caught wind off his very enchanting scent.

"Yeah. It looks like he doesn't have anywhere to go, and he doesn't have much but the shirt on his back." Chase said. The shirt, Chase miserably thought, that kept riding up whenever the boy is doing something, such as not keeping still in the passenger seat of his car, and teasing Chase with his snow white skin. Chase wasn't a rapist, and he'll never do such a crime, but goddamn, the boy was pretty and he reminded him of the dancer.

Maybe that's what Chase needs, the club to see the dancer again. The dancer was more eager than the kid and would it really be assault if both parties were enjoying it? Probably not, and then Chase wouldn't fear losing his job over it.

"Wow, really? That's a shame. What happened to him?" Carla asked, a small frown on her face. Chase shrugged.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say." Chase looked at the boy. "This is my best friend Jake, and his wife, Carla."

"H-hi." The boy stuttered, giving them a small smile. The two smiled back.

"Hello. What's your name?" Carla asked. The boy looked hesitated, as if unsure he should be telling them, which kind of got Chase worried, before he spoke again.

"Marshall."

"Well, hi there Marshall, it's nice to meet you. Do you have any idea where your parents are? Or did something happen to them?" Carla asked, getting down to eye level for the boy. Marshall squirmed a little, pressing his body against Chase, and Chase was doing all he can to ignore it.

"I haven't seen my parents for over a year." Marshall whispered, looking down at the ground. Carla tisked while Jake gave him a look of sympathy. Chase himself tighten his hold on Marshall's hands, probably already figuring it out just why Marshall was alone with almost nothing. He had seen cases like this before, many times.

Usually, when a child is out on their own, not by choice, it usually means their parents kicked them out. There are numerous reasons as to why, but the most common happens to be that their child had just came out to them about their sexuality, and unfortunately, their parents didn't take it so well. Chances are, most parents could be considered die-hard religious nut bags and couldn't handle the idea that their child, the very thing they usually call a 'blessing', being so different - something that they would call a sin, and, in a matter of being a zealous bigot, would get furious and just kicked them out, if they were lucky. Sometimes, things aren't that simple and every time Chase got these cases, he felt anger towards the parents for failing their duty as such. Typically, Chase would loved to get justice on these bozos, but there's really nothing Chase could do about it. He could fight tooth and nail for these children, but at the end of the day, whatever happens to the child is strictly up to them. Forcing help when it's not wanted - yet - isn't something Chase likes to do, no matter what he believes.

Chase believed that's what happened with Marshall.

Of course, Chase had no idea if Marshall swung that way or not. For all he knew, he could be completely wrong and Marshall had just ran away, for reasons he probably doesn't want to discuss. Chase felt his heart ache at that, which made him confused as to why. _It's probably because of your empathy._ He thought, before shaking his head and began to speak.

"I'm going out tonight." He said. Marshall quickly turned his head to look at him, an expression that asked him if he was serious, which made Chase squirm slightly. What? Was he not comfortable at the idea of him leaving him alone with his friends? Did he not trust them yet?

"Oh really? Where to?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To some club Zuma had dragged me down last week. And a night before today. That boy really loves parties." Chase said, laughing a little. Jake chuckled as Carla smiled, before glancing at Marshall, and her smiled disappeared.

Marshall still had an unreadable expression on his face, and it kind of brought some concern to Carla.

"Well, have fun! If you bring home a chick, tell her sorry for the crowded place." Jake said, snickering. Chase shrugged his shoulders and gave him half of a smile. _Chick? Yeah, that's where my priorities are. Bringing home a chick._ Chase thought.

"Right. I'll make sure to keep that in mind, when the time comes." Chase said before walking towards his room, with Marshall in tow. Jake and Carla had watched them go before Carla spoke up.

"There is something troubling about that boy." She said, causing Jake to look at her.

"Well, he's been out on the streets since God knows when. Maybe he hasn't been around people equally as long." Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. Carla hummed and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the door Chase and Marshall just went in.

"Perhaps..."

Meanwhile, Chase gave Marshall the grand tour of his room.

"So yeah, this is it. Hopefully, I don't snore." Chase teased, while also praying he doesn't wake up with a boner - cause that would be bad, and Chase really couldn't handle the embarrassment of sporting a big one in front of his guest for the night.

Guest for the night. Wow, Chase, you're not making your situation any better.

"It's alright. Thanks for having me." Marshall said, giving Chase a very bright smile. Chase felt his throat go dry, staring at the boy. His mind was seriously going into hyper drive with the images that were going through his head, all of them including Marshall laying on his back or onto his hands and knees, enjoying himself while Chase rocked his body.

"Yeah..." He coughed, shifting uncomfortably. He could feel himself raise inside his dark blue pants and Chase couldn't stop blushing.

"Are you alright?" Marshall asked, moving a bit closer to the police officer, nearly bumping into Chase's semi-hard erection. Still, the light touch nearly set fire in Chase's blood, and before Marshall could say anything, let alone do anything, Chase was out the door in almost a blur. Marshall blinked.

Well...that just happened


	9. When It All Comes Crashing Down

Chase was not addicted, he swears. It's just been a long time since Chase had been with someone, and so his body was acting accordingly to that unchecked desire and need. He swears that what was going on between the dancer and him only happened because of that - he wasn't addicted, he wasn't obsess, and he definitely wasn't a stalker.

Right. Keep telling yourself that, Chase.

"Man, I haven't seen you this twitchy since the fiwst time you'd asked Skye out on a date." Zuma said, smirking as his eyebrow raised slightly. Chase ignored him as he continuingly checked over to the dancefloor, his heart breaking little by little every time he didn't see the red dancer. "Dude, chill. They'll come when they need to. They haven't missed a day since they got hewe, so I'm suwe this will be no exception."

"But really, what's taking them so long? Are they always this late?" Chase asked impatiently. Zuma sighed, albeit irritably, and set down his drink, giving Chase a annoyed look.

"Like I said, they will be hewe. Jesus, Chase, what's gotten into you tonight? You'we acting irrational." He said. Chase, having to catch what Zuma had asked of him, paused, blinking, before letting out a sigh, back slumping against the counter of the bar.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just..." Chase bit his lip. "I met this guy. He looked exactly like the dancer- snow white skin, ocean blue eyes, midnight black hair, and of course the traditional red color. He's a shy little thing that I had rescued off the streets, but that's not the problem." Chase began to breath deeply. "The _problem_ is I'm attracted to him. The _problem_ is I'm also attracted to the red dancer. _Both_ of these are bad for my health."

Zuma blinked.

"I...I weally don't see the pwoblem, Chase. So what if they'we both male? I thought you didn't judge."

"That's not it!" Chase nearly shouted, startling Zuma. "The problem is one of them is young enough to throw me in jail for a long time, while the other I'll gladly have sex with, provided our time isn't short! I cannot let my desires get to me, Zuma. If that happens, I don't think I can hold myself back." Chase nearly deflated at the end, and Zuma gave him a soft pat on the back.

"Is that why you'd uwged me to take you hewe?" Zuma asked softly. Chase nodded sadly.

"And now I don't even think he's here. He hasn't shown up yet." Chase said, chuckling softly in an attempt to cover up the sad, pitiful tone in his voice. Zuma didn't say anything, but continued to rub the man's back. Before he could say anything, however, the announcer for the dancers began to speak, and Chase's hope was filled with excitement when he saw the dancer again.

However, something seems to be wrong.

The very moment a song started to play, the thought was immediately confirmed. The red dancer, usually more wild yet erotic, was a bit clumsy and off-beat. He seems to be having trouble with footing, as Chase could clearly see his partner wincing whenever they crossed paths. Besides that, the dancer's glow seemed to have dimmed as well, making him look weak and fragile, as if any moment, the dancer would collapse and turn into dust.

Chase was absolutely horrified.

Searching his eyes, Chase could see the pain and embarrassment in the red dancer's blue eyes as the crowd around started to boo. There was something heart wrenching in those eyes, as the dancer tried his best to please the crowd. So far, he was doing a terrible job, and Chase couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Suddenly, a paper cup had been thrown at the red dancer, and that was all it took for the dancer to stop dancing, and began to run away. Without even thinking about it, Chase went after him, as did Zuma and the green dancer, though, he wasn't really aware of it.

Chase had nearly lost track of him once or twice before the sound of sobbing reached his ears and he had found himself inside a dark alley where the red dancer was.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The red dancer paused in his crying, not facing Chase.

"G-go away." He stuttered, wrapping his arms around him. Chase couldn't stop the stab of hurt when the dancer had asked that, but continued to persuade the dancer. He never got the chance too, because the green dancer had shown up and moved in front of him.

"I think you should go." He stated calmly, giving Chase no room to argue as he walked over to the red dancer and held him in his arms. Chase looked as though he was about to protest, but a gentle grab of his arm from Zuma told him it was not worth it. He looked at the red dancer, who had now turned around to face him. His watery eyes said it all and Chase began to leave with no complaint.

Looks like Chase would need him some other time.


	10. A Step In The Right Direction

"There we go." Rocky muttered as he helped Marshall get into the pool of water. The very moment the water touched his skin, the glow that had dimmed instantly came back, and Marshall began to look healthier than ever before. The nymph let out a pleased sigh while Rocky shook his head, standing way back when he was assured that the water nymph was completely in. "See? I knew that this was a bad idea. You couldn't last a day."

"I have to go back, Rocky," Marshall whined, looking at the siren. "He and his friends expects me to be in his apartment. I can't stay here."

"And watch you shrivel up like a sunburned tomato? I don't think so." Rocky disagreed, folding his arms. Marshall did as well, pouting up at him.

"Rocky-"

"No Marshall. I'm not denying you the right to see your mate, but I'd rather you not dying in the process because of it." The siren said, giving Marshall a glare. Marshall glared right back before swimming away from him. When Rocky couldn't see him anymore, because of the fog, Rocky sighed and turned away, going back down to Earth. Meanwhile, Marshall was sitting on a rock with a pout on his face, until a thought came to him.

"Maybe I can't get rid of the curse, but I should be able to make it a bit longer." He muttered before swimming down into the pool of water, where his cavern lies. As a nymph, especially a Naiad, Marshall didn't need to worry about breathing, as he was within his nature, and could stay under the water for hours if he wished. Touching the ground, Marshall made his way over to his rocky home and began to search for a very special book underneath all his treasure.

Treasure, he thought, that went a long way from the time Marshall was born to today. Most of the treasure was silver, oddly shaped into what were once used as material for all sorts of things humans have discarded, along with some gold and pearls, and even a ruby necklace Marshall liked so much. Marshall had found them fascinating and began a collection of things most humans would drop into the water, especially his kind.

But besides that, there was book that Marshall was given to on his fifteenth birthday, and was told to be extra careful with it, as the book contain some very powerful spells that could easily backfire on Marshall.

 _The only thing worth keeping from my family._ Marshall thought, digging through piles and piles of treasure. Soon, though, he was able to see what he needed and with a smile, grabbed it and began searching for a spell for his curse. Obviously, any spell Marshall would create may or may not counter-act against the curse he was trapped in, but Marshall wasn't looking for a way to break it - as he knew it wouldn't be possible - but rather a spell that would extend it a bit. That way, Marshall would never have to run towards the forest just because he had been away from it for far too long.

It took some time, but Marshall was able to find a spell that would allow him to be with his mate a bit longer before running the risk of dying, and with a few bits of blood from his finger - as it is required for the spell - Marshall began to chant the spell.

At first he wasn't sure if the spell worked or not, but then Marshall felt the forest ripple and then he found himself screaming, water quickly getting his lungs, as he kicked against an invisible force that held him, terrified. He could feel the forest wavering a bit, an reaction to Marshall being in trouble in his own realm, and just as Marshall had feared he may have made a mistake, the pain was gone.

Marshall blinked.

"What the?" He asked out loud. The forest was quiet and calm, as it could no longer feel Marshall's distress, and as Marshall looked around, he took note that everything seemed to be okay. Blinking, Marshall didn't question it, but began making his way out of the cavern and towards the surface of the pool. Gasping, Marshall coughed slightly and began swimming towards the shore of the lake.

He just hoped the spell worked, and his new friends wouldn't be mad at him for leaving.

* * *

Chase bit his lip as he looked at the clock on the wall.

It's been seven hours since Marshall had left the apartment - _without_ his knowledge, Chase might add bitterly. When Chase came home only to discover Marshall was missing, Jake had told him that Marshall had went out to go do something not long after Chase had left. The first thing that came to Chase's mind was to go after him, but Carla had assured him that Marshall probably just wanted to take a walk as this was a new place he'd never thought he'd be in.

Unfortunately, seven-hour walking wasn't something Chase knew about nor did he think existed. Well okay, there MIGHT be some people in this world that thinks it's okay to walk for a long period of time, but seven hours? Really?

 _Where is he?_ He thought, worryingly. _Why did he leave? Did he not like it here?_ Chase slowly turned his head towards the cup of tea in his hands, now gone cold.

Tonight, he thought, was probably the worst night he's ever had, and that's excluding the nights were he and Skye got into fights because they couldn't see eye to eye on certain things. First, the dancer brushed him off and now the kid Chase had saved off the streets was missing. Was he not meant to be with someone? Will everything in his life slowly disappear until there's nothing left? And if that's the case, what did he do to deserve that fate?

Wallowing in self-pity, Chase didn't notice the knocking on the door until it started getting louder. Startled, Chase quickly ran over to the door and came face to face with the boy he'd rescued. Marshall looked up at him, blinking. Chase felt relief wash over him, before a look of anger came across his face, and before Marshall could question it, he was pulled into the apartment, door slammed shut.

"Do you...have any idea...what time it is?" Chase asked, gritting his teeth as he glared at Marshall. Marshall blinked once again and looked over at the clock on the wall.

4:09 AM.

Oh.

"I...I was just-"

"You better have a damn good reason why you were out so late." Chase growled, stepping closer to Marshall. Marshall couldn't help but flinch back, looking a bit terrified of Chase as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I told Jake-"

"It doesn't matter WHAT you told Jake! It's fucking 4 in the damn morning! Do you know what would have happened to you at this time of night? And then Jake told me you'd left AFTER I did. Why didn't you tell ME that?! I've spent seven fucking hours worrying over your ass, you could've just said SOMETHING!" Chase yelled, seething. Marshall whimpered, tears blurring his vision as he open and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Well, you fucking did! Are you an idiot or something?!" Chase asked. Marshall shook his head, tears falling rapidly as he began to heave, trying desperately to keep himself together.

"I-I'm sorry." Marshall stuttered out, wiping away the tears. At that moment, all the anger Chase had vanished as he stared at the boy in front of him. He was slightly shaking, tears staining his face, and Chase felt like someone had punched him in the gut because of it.

Goddamn it.

Sighing, Chase began walking towards the shaken boy and pulled him into a hug. _He still smells like wood, salt, and grass._ Chase thought, smirking humorlessly. Placing a hand behind Marshall's head, Chase held him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but I want you to understand that I was worried. Taking a walk should not require you to go out for seven hours where morning is reaching its peak. I...I care about you." Chase whispered. Marshall sniffled, pressing his body against Chase's, and a shiver went down Chase's spine.

"I'm sorry." Marshall mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know." Chase said, before a question appeared in his mind.

How long was it since he was able to hold and comfort anyone like this? How many times did he have to do this with Skye in order to calm her down? And yet, every time he did, she continued to yell and cry, until they were both in tears.

Chase gave Marshall a gentle squeeze.

This kid was special, and to hell if Chase was going to allow something to happen to him.


	11. A Wake Up Call

When Chase woke up the next day, he surprisingly felt a lot better than he had the day before. Then again, the day before he was almost killed on his job, wasn't able to get close to his favorite dancer, and had his newly housemate give him a heart attack for being away for too long.

Speaking of newly housemate...

Chase was about to roll over to get a good look at the boy, when he found himself unable to. This caused any tiredness he must've felt evaporate and he looked down to see Marshall holding him down, sleeping on his chest. Chase couldn't help but blush.

Well at least that answers why Chase wasn't mobile.

Looking down at the boy, Chase couldn't help but admire him. He was so pretty, uniquely so, with his black hair crowning the top of his head and forehead. Chase could feel the length of the boy's body against his own, albeit more lithe than Chase's own, harden, and obviously more mass. The cop could honestly say that the difference felt good, as it gave Chase something to hold on to, figuratively wise and literally.

Shaking his head, Chase was about to carefully remove Marshall from him, when the he heard the boy sigh and moved closer, one of his legs easily sliding in between his own, arms wrapping themselves around his naked torso. Chase paused as a feeling of want came over him, and the blush darken when Marshall was practically nuzzling his chest, a small smile on his face. He felt himself harden in response, and tried very hard to keep his hands to himself.

 _Don't,_ he thought, slowly lifting his hands to gently push Marshall away, only to pause when Marshall tighten his hold, as if he knew of Chase's plans. He could hear Marshall whimper, and was about to look down at him in concern when he felt Marshall twitch...down there. _Oh...oh please don't tell he's having a wet dream on top of me._ Chase mentally begged, blushing when he felt himself respond to that pleasing and tantalizing thought. The hold on Chase seemed to haven tighten and a pretty moan had escaped Marshall's lips, a light blush coming across his face. Chase felt Marshall's leg gently bumping against his groin, and he had to bit back a moan himself as the gentle touch did more than just feel good.

 _How do I even end up in these situations?_ He thought, cracking one eye open to see Marshall's face twisted in some kind of pleasure, and yeah, Chase was hard. He could feel himself ejaculating as the knee that was below the head of his cock slowly started to rub against him. Marshall moaned.

"N-ngh, Chase..." He whimpered, and Chase stuck his entire fist into his mouth to keep from moaning out loud, responding back to Marshall's advances. _Forgive me._ He thought, slowly rocking his hips in the rhythm of Marshall's movement.

It was wrong. So wrong, and yet, Chase couldn't help himself. It felt so good, and he couldn't stop himself from going faster the very moment Marshall started heavy breathing. Chase could feel the sheets below him getting stained, both from the sweat and the cum, but he didn't care. He was still watching as Marshall panted, the light blush on his face became even darker as his face revealed just how pleasured Marshall really was, how eagerly he was responding to Chase, even in his sleep, and Chase felt some kind of sick pride whenever he heard Marshall mumbled his name.

Before long, both Chase and Marshall had came, Chase with a caught cry while Marshall let out a sigh of relief as he was taken down from his high. The very moment Marshall open his eyes, however, Chase froze as guilt and shame came crawling onto his skin. With a lazy blink, Marshall looked up and gave him a smile.

"Thanks." He whispered, but before Chase could respond to that, Marshall planted a kiss on his lips. Chase could only blink as he watched Marshall roll over, got up from the bed, and began his way towards the shower.

Well...that was one way to wake up.

* * *

"I am the lowest of the low." Chase muttered. Zuma gave him a one-eye stare as he watched the cop stare deeply into his cup of coffee. It was a busy afternoon and once again, Chase was on break and had decided to take lunch with Zuma. "He was asleep, he didn't know what he was doing...and I took advantage of that."

"Dude, at least he didn't scweam at you," Zuma said, shrugging his shoulders. "It could have been wowse. If it was a female, she would've cwied wape and have you chawge."

"You're not helping, Zuma," Chase groaned. "And it IS rape. He didn't give consent. He was half-asleep, he didn't know I was...and he was..." Chase slammed his head against the table, ignoring the pain the action caused. "I feel awful. I'm a cop, I should be able to hold the law, and yet I went and did _that_. He's a minor and I'm an adult. It _shouldn't have happened."_

"How do you even know he's a minor? Because he looks like one? Dude, talk about steweotyping." Zuma said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "And would you please welax, Chase? If Mawshall hasn't bwought it up, I'm almost cewtain he didn't mind it."

"That's because he was half-asleep, Zuma! It's nearly the same thing as being drugged. You wouldn't know what you were doing unless it happens to you." Chase yelled, glaring at his friend. Zuma sighed, irritated by Chase's melodramatic.

"Chase, twust me when I say that the sexual tension between you and Mawshall couldn't be cut with a simple kitchen knife, it's _that_ thick." He said, giving the cop a glare. "If you wanted it, and he wanted it, I don't see the pwoblem. The only one who's making a big deal out of it is you."

But, like always, Chase wasn't listening to him.

"I have to make it up to him somehow. To show him I really care about him, more than on the physical level." He said. Zuma grunted.

"That's fine and all, but don't fowget you'we paying this time." He said, going back to his food. Chase didn't say much after that, deep in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story I had been working on, on Fanfiction. Things happen and yeah, now I'm here. I hope you guys like it :D For a test, I'm going to keep the anonymous reviews on. If it gets too much, I'll mostly likely turn it off. Just a fair warning.


End file.
